Vice
by Ififall
Summary: Kenny wants Elena safe in the office. Frustrated she challenges him on it, and regrets it...


"I need to go to Germany Bill"

"Okay, take Elena"

"Oh Germany, yes please take Elena!" Elena claps excitedly.

Kenny raises an eyebrow and finally looks up at the computer screen towards Eve.

* * *

"I don't think Elena should go"

Eve smiles at Bill and he nods. She needs his connections more. Elena sighs.

The next time is Bletcham to catch Frank.

"So what town is his staying in?"

"It's not a town, it's a village. As English as you can get"

"We should go" Elena says quickly. Kenny notices that look of danger in her eyes. He shakes his head.

"You can't go you're not even trained for that are you?"

"It's just survellance in a quiet little village. We'll be fine" Eve says.

* * *

The Bletcham trip is set, but Kenny notices that Elena stays quiet after that. One word answers and constant typing on her phone. Talking to Eve about the trip and forgetting to ask him what he'd had for lunch. When Eve left early, he decided to ask her if he's upset her.

"No Kenny, it's fine. I think you doubt me though. Doubt that I'm capable of doing my job correctly but I'm fine honestly" Elena said, grabbing her bag to go.

"Elena don't go yet"

"You've been saying that a lot lately" She said reaching for her coat.

* * *

"Please?" Kenny asks, raising his arm to point at the chair. He didn't doubt her, but he was unsure of how to say that without saying too much.

"Five minutes Kenny, I've got fancy country hotel tickets to book"

"I don't doubt you. What do you mean?"

"Saying you don't think I should go out on the field. Saying to Eve that I'm not trained. She knows I've got a long way to go. I'm not like the legend Carolyn right now. But Saying that stuff if front of the team, makes me feel shitty. Like you're giving me bad publicity to keep me stuck in the office"

* * *

"I'm sorry...I never meant to make you feel like that...I just worry about your safety...that's all"

"That's all? you're not just some sadist that gets off on seeing my dreams crushed?" She huffed.

"Oh...Woah no.." Kenny gets up and walks over to her "Crushing you is last thing I wanna do..." Luckily she's sleeveless. He gently touches her bare arm, patting it once before pulling away. "I'm sorry" He wants to wrap an arm around her waist an hold her close, smell her deeply. But he'll look like a creep. He steps behind her, and looks at her computer screen.

"Well then one question, she says turning towards him.

"Yeah?"

* * *

"What does get you off? I'm curiouss?" She asked. She steps closer towards him. He back's away further than he realized because before he know it she's marched him up against the wall.

"What?" Kenny whispers.

"What gets you hot Kenny, what gets you hard? I mean you're king of the interwebs, I bet you seen a lot of weird sexual shit. What are you into?" Elena asks.

"I...uhh...I don't know...I game...call of duty, Assassin's Creed Grand theft auto never gets old"

She runs a confident hand down his chest and laughs. "I'm meant porn Kenny...what do you like?"

Kenny can't answer. The girl that he's been dreaming about is now stroking his chest, looking at him with those huge doe eyes. He doesn't think he can breathe. He opens his mouth but no words come out. He looks at the water cooler. There's not much in it. Everyone likes the water. He order more tanks tomorrow. He's never usually this forgetful. His eyes creep back to Elena, and he decides to say it out loud.

"I like you"

"You mean you're into under-achieving fat black female, huge tits porno"

* * *

"No, you've never been an under achiver, If you were I'd like you anyway. Even if you worked at MacDonalds. Which isn't a shitty job. I like MacDonalds. I didn't want you to stay here to stop you from working. I like watching you work, and you're not fat, your fit, and so...so pretty..."

He can't ramble on because she kissed him on the cheek before she sinked down to floor.

"What...what are doing?" Kenny asks.

"Painting Monet on the floor, what does it look like?" Elena asked "What does it feel like I'm doing Kenny?"

Kenny freezes in shock as he feels his courdoury trousers being unbuttoned and her long dark fingers teasing her way through his dick. He sighs as she takes him out and starts rubbing him slowly at first.

"How fast do you like it?"

* * *

"I can't..stop….."

"Sure we can...we can do whatever you want. What you do with other girls? Do you prefer blow-jobs or..."

"Elena STOP alright! Get your hands off"

"Okay I'm off..chill the fuck out!"

* * *

"I told you I wasn't into this! I'm into_ you_. But not this! Are you that stupid that you don't get the message! Maybe it's best if you stay at the office base. We're dealing with a highly trained female serial killer and with your lack of listening skills, you'll fuck this up for all of us. I'm going now!" Kenny yells.

He feels extremely guilty. Elena is looking up at him from floor in shock. He wanted to pull her up and kiss the shock away, but it was too late. He grabbed his bicycle helmet and hurriedly ran out the door.

What was she thinking? Could he even return to the office tomorrow? Had he really fucked up that badly?


End file.
